


Caramel

by chosis



Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [7]
Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lee Taemin, CEO Park Chanyeol, Dancer Lee Taemin, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SHINee - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: A late Chanyeol, and a patient Taemin enjoying one another's company once more on Christmas day.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to exo's winter special album while I was writing this lol.

The sounds of bells and laughter could be heard from the outside of the dance studio. The windows tinted in a layer of fog from the winter air but decorated in specks of stars from fallen snowflakes. The outside, cool as the ocean floor, but radiant as a new spring to embrace- lights reflecting off of architecture that reminded one of the joys of gingerbread homes. Laughter filled the environment, drowning out the silence within the studio like a wash of color being smeared across paper. Taemin observed each being that passed the large window of his studio, laughing when couples would slip on the snow or kids came up to breathe on his windows to leave a message for the dancer. 

Sipping at his warm coffee, Taemin smiled as he read each of them over and over as he waited for a particular person to walk through his doors. It seemed this person was running late as always, it made him recall the times when they were high school students as they ran down the halls trying to get to their class on time as they held hands tightly while laughter spilled from their body. A small jingle of bells could be heard as the entry door was swung open and a pair of long legs stumbled in with puffs of clouds leaving the figure. Smiling, and laughing loudly, Taemin set his coffee down as he walked over to the tall giant whose red locks were tousled from running and his suit crinkled as the blazer hung loosely on those arms he loved. “You’re late, Chanyeol”, Taemin chuckled as he grabbed the bags that the taller man held, and helped him out of his blazer. “Such a CEO you are right now, you look like you ran a marathon, did you run all the way here?”, Taemin asked as he caressed the older’s face who held an amused but exhausted expression, “I’ll always run to you”, Chanyeol spoke as he caught his breath and leaned his forehead to press against Taemin’s as he pressed his lips to the younger’s nose and then softly upon their soft lips. “A-Ah, that’s so cheesy, s-stop”, Taemin stuttered out, his cheeks flushed but his face bright and beaming with a warm smile. “It is but the truth my love, a precious babe you are, I’ll always follow you to the end of times.” Chanyeol beamed as he hugged the smaller tightly and breathed in the scent of his hair, lavender, and warmth hitting his senses that made him relax entirely. 

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh as he rocked them side to side as he buried his face into the older’s chest, enjoying the sound of their steady but quick heart race that sang to them like a gentle melody that oozed softly like a winter night. “Such a romantic”, Taemin mumbled as he looked up to Chanyeol who was currently staring at him intently and in awe. Caressing his face, Chanyeol smiled down at Taemin before slowly closing the distance between them, glancing at his lips and then back up at the younger’s eyes. Nuzzling his cheek with his nose, and pecking his cheek, Taemin couldn’t help but giggle as he wrapped his arms around the tallers neck, jumping up to wrap his legs around their waist as he enjoyed the feeling of those large hands pressing into his thighs and ass gently, but persistently, holding him up. 

Chanyeol carried Taemin in his arms, walking around the studio as they mumbled sweet words to each other, accompanying them with soft kisses to one another’s faces. Soft music could be heard playing from outside as lights shined in from outside through the large windows of the studio, engulfing their surroundings in gentle warmth and new memories. Settling Taemin down on the studio's couch, he dug through his pocket searching for the item he got the dancer. Taemin watched in amusement as the older pulled out a small item, smiling as he waited as Chanyeol gathered his thoughts. 

“A-Ahem”, Chanyeol coughed as he cleared his throat. “Taemin, I’m sorry I’m always late for our celebrations and anniversaries but I will always run to you no matter what, I will always follow you to the end of time, and I will never fail to find you regardless of how far apart we may be. It’s not much, but nonetheless, I hope y-you will adore it as much as I did making it with you in mind. I love you dearly, I am yours eternally, M-Merry C-Christmas my love.” Chanyeol mumbled and stuttered out as his face flushed, and his ears painted in a deep red with a smile tugging at his lips while he held out a small silver chain that held light beaded jewels of Pearl aqua and a charm of a small leaf. Taemin smiled brightly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s forehead. “I adore it, so much”, He mused out as he wrapped his arms around the giant causing them to fall backward and laughter to leave Chanyeol’s body as he caressed Taemin’s face “Merry Christmas, Chanyeol”, Taemin voiced as he softly smiled down at the older. Chanyeol hummed in response as he slowly closed their distance. 

Soft lips colliding amongst one another, and gentle hands entwining into red locks as the two kissed softly and gently, but persistently. 

_ Merry Christmas to us.  _

**Author's Note:**

> My last gift to my readers. Merry Christmas you guys <3 Thank you for all your support, and I hope you all enjoy your holidays. Please be safe and stay safe and warm, remember to take care of yourselves~ I'm proud of all of you.


End file.
